His Silver Prince
by luxsolis
Summary: "Ah, my Little Prince, you should not have done that." His voice was low and gravely, Draco held his breath as the sound of it dripped down the back of his spine. - A story of a stolen moment, and a stolen kiss.


This is a side story to 'Songs live longer than Kingdoms.' Also my other fic, 'Lily-of-the-valley' is also a side fic to that story as well. They don't even tie into the story yet, but I wanted to get them out.

SETUP: Voldemort died the night he killed Harry's Parents. Harry was raised by Sirius Black. No more war. Just regular school rivalries and what not. This is the basis for most of my fics. The war has been done over and over again, and I really like and prefer writing fun, upbeat, sexy stuff. Drama and angst is deff not my strong suit. Plus, wouldn't it be fun to imagine what life would be like without the war? They would have had a chance to actually be kids/teenagers, and I think in some universe the characters deserve that.

Anyways, Thorfinn is 5 years older than Draco in this.

Lucky Blue Smith is my inspo for Draco. I know everyone uses him for Scorpius, but I'm not into Next Gen fics, and I think he is a perfect Draco when it comes to the look I imagine. Thorfinn is Chris Hemsworth or Brock O'Hurn, take your pick.

* * *

 **His Silver Prince**

Thorfinn looked at the blond boy across from him. Well not boy exactly, he was definitely a man now. He gave him a once over slowly. Blond wasn't really the right word for the hair color the Malfoy men sported. It looked positively white compared to Throfinns own sunny gold locks.

"Draco." Thorfinn nodded his head.

Draco raised an eyebrow, his expression that same bored polite indifference his father usually wore. Thankfully he had his Mothers eyes, those dark slate grey eyes with his eyebrows, a few shades darker than his hair, and high cheekbones. That was the Black blood shining through, and Throfin always had fancied Narcissa.

"How has you mother been? It's been ages since I have seen her. I was dreadfully upset when I couldn't make your anual New Years Eve Ball."

Throfin couldn't help the self satisfied smile he sported, as Draco narrowed his eyes at him. It had become something of a tradition for Thorfinn to cut in on Narcissa and Lucius first dance of the New Year. It had started when he was merely 10, and had met Lady Malfoy for the first time at their annual New Years Party. His parents had dragged him along, and he had himself a good pout on the way over. Only for the disappointment to be dashed away when he met the Lady of the Manor.

Thorfinn was smitten the moment he laid eyes on her, and had followed her around like a puppy all night. She had found it terribly adorable, and even Lucius had found it endearing, until he had cut in on their dance. He had been a bit annoyed at the boy, but graciously let Thorfinn in. He had been less thrilled as the years went on, and Thorfinn kept doing it. By the time Throfinn had hit 15 and already stood at over 6'4, Lucius no longer found it cute. He found it quite annoying in fact, and his son had grown to also resent it as well.

Though it was nice to wind the other boy up, especially as he had missed the chance to annoy his father this past New Years. It was getting a bit late, and his visitors pass would be up in a little over an hour and half. Thorfinn didn't fancy finding out what the School Wards did to those still within the castle when their Pass expired.

"So I was quite sure it was February-"

"The Weasley's." Draco interrupted him.

"Uh- Weasleys?"

"Yes, one of the Twins many pranks."

"There are still blasted Weasley's in this school? Dear Gods, when will that women shut her legs!"

Thorfinn had never formally met the Weasley Matriarch, but he had caught a glance of her before, and she wasn't anywhere near Narcissa Malfoy's league. Though not many women were to be honest. She was dumpy and ginger, and honestly, who wanted a literal litter of brats?

Draco snorted, and nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, well, the Gryffindors never got over your Graduation prank, and the Weasley twins seem to have made it their mission to top you. Except, instead of one large graduation prank, they have been pranking all year round. Which wouldn't be all that unusual considering the two, except they have been trying to outdo each prank they have done before. So its been escalating. It's been exhausting to deal with honestly. And this-"

Draco tilted his head up at the ceiling towards the Mistletoe they were currently stuck under, in February...

"Is one of their attempts. Lasts all year, not just during Yule any more. No one's been able to get rid of their hybrid infestation. Though I have my doubts if that old doddering creep of a Headmaster has actually tried all that hard. He seems to like it quite a bit."

Well, they hadn't toped his parting graduation prank, but this did have the advantage when it came to staying power it seemed. Thorfinn let out a sigh and looked back to the boy in front of him.

Draco was looking around their surroundings his bored expression now giving away to mildly annoyed, which really meant he was downright pissed off. He was looking everywhere except at Thorfinn, which gave him a chance to really look the other boy over.

He had grown quite a bit since Thorfinn had last seen him. He stood at maybe 6 foot, tall, but Thorfinn was taller still. He was svelte, to Thorfinn's brawny build. At first glance he was all his father, but if you looked closer you saw his mother in him. Not just the eyes, and cheekbones, but his mannerisms. They were a masculine version of his Mothers. There was a gracefulness there, a poise that he did not learn from his Father.

He was beautiful, and Thorfinn loved beautiful things.

With a grin, he stepped forward, into the younger boys personal space. Draco looked up at him then, his eyes narrowing once again at the bigger man.

"No."

Thorfinn chuckled.

"Come now, it's just a kiss, and my pass expires soon."

Draco looked him up and down, with a pretty little sneer.

"Your not my type."

Not his type? Not his fucking type?! Thorfinn was every Witch and Wizards type. The nerve of this pale little Prince! Smile gone, Thorfinn took a final step to close the distance between them, his hand snapping out and curling behind the shorter boys neck, his other settled on his hip.

"Now that was quite rude, I'm afraid you will have to pay for that."

Draco's eye widened comically large as Thorfinn pulled him roughly against his body, hip to hip, chest to chest, bending his head down and claiming his mouth savagely. And such an exquisite mouth it was. He tasted sweet and slightly sour as well. Some sort of apple tart? His plush lips were soft as any Witches, and pliant in his surprise, if only for a moment.

* * *

The big brute had actually grabbed him! As if he was some pretty little slag, ready to fall for his lumbering charms.

With a growl Draco bit the taller man's bottom lip, trying to push him away violently. Rowle was a solid mass of muscle though, all he succeeded in doing really was pushing himself away, right into a wall. At least the spell had been broken. Before he could do anything the beast of a man was crowding him again though.

Rowle placed one well muscled leg between his own, pressing up against him intimately. Chest against chest again, this time both of his large calloused hands grabbed his jaw harshly, tilting his face up.

"Ah, my Little Prince, you should not have done that."

His voice was low and gravley, Draco held his breath as the sound of it dripped down the back of his spine. Dragging his lips over Draco's cheeks as he spoke, the warmth of his breath trailing over his skin. Draco could see his blue eyes had hints of gold to them, the fire of his magical core showing through. Rowle was known for his wicked temper, and it seems Draco had earned his ire in his refusal.

Draco brought his hands up to the big brutes shoulders as he leaned back in, and stole another kiss. A kiss that was ruining him! The man's tongue invading his mouth, his larger body grinding against Draco's slimmer form. He dug his fingers and nails into the muscle of Rowles broad back in warning, all it did was draw out a moan from the other man, and renewed frenzy as he continued the ravage his lips.

It was overwhelming.

Draco prefered Witches, though he had no qualms with Wizards. The few times her prefered male companionship, he had always leaned towards men with builds similar to his own. Broad and tapered chests, slim lean forms. Obscenely tall, tan, (the man was MUCH too tan! This was Great Britain for Merlins sake!) brawny men like Rowle had never appealed to him.

Yet here he was, trapped beneath this hulking miscreant, and slowly the fight was draining out of him. He was fucking _manhandling_ him, and Draco has never been manhandled in his life what with being just over six feet tall and kind of wily, but he doesn't mind getting manhandled now because it's _hot!_ It was a new experience, to be pushed, pulled, and arranged to another persons liking. His limbs felt heavy, a current of electric fire was slowly building and thumping through his veins. He found his hands, which had been claws before, now wound their way up and around the other man's neck, pulling at his long locks.

Oh god! Was that noise him? Those breathy almost moans were NOT coming out of his mouth! But by the gods it was him though, and his hips, his hips were writhing against the thick thigh pressed in between his legs. Trying for any type of pressure he could get.

Rowle released his mouth but continued to nip and mouth at his jaw line, and down his neck. It took a moment, between gasps, for Draco to notice he was talking, whispering such things to him.

"Fuck your are a sweet little Prince. Such a beautiful thing."

He had never been talked to like this before, and fuck him if it wasn't working. Draco knew what he looked like, He knew the effect he could have on others. But to have it described to him, to feel worshipped…

And then Rowle was biting down on his collarbone, hard, and Draco sobbed a moan made of pleasure and pain. Two large rough hands found their way to cup his ass, palming him roughly, pulling his cheeks apart.

"There's a good boy, you like that don't you? My filthy Silver Prince. This is what you needed, isn't it? Shoulda known, sweetheart. Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you."

"I don't," Draco sobs, which is a filthy fucking lie because his cock is hard as a rock, and he keeps grinding it desperately against the other man. He could feel the other mans cock against him, large and rigid, all it did was fuel his own want even further. And he just kept talking!

"Don't be like that, let me take care of you. Be good, let me hear those sweet little noises."

Rowle dragged one hand away from his abused cheeks, to the front of his slacks. Making quick work of his belt and fastenings, soon his hand was inside his pants, and Draco was gasping as he fisted his cock, slick with his pre-come, there was no resistance.

"Fuck, Rowle!"

He was already so damn close, embarrassingly close. He clung desperately to the taller man, unable to do anything else.

"Dammit it all, but your beautiful. Does that feel good? You like that darling?"

Draco could only sob out a choked moan in reply, as Rowle's other hand let go of his ass only for a moment to sneak down his now loose pants, and grab back onto bare skin. His grip was hard and unforgiving. Pulling at his ass cheek, fingers digging in.

He bent down for another kiss, licking the inside of his mouth as if he owned him. It was all too much, it was hell and heavenly ecstasy rolled into one package, being possessed so thoroughly by another man, by this man.

And then his hand was moving, and a finger was pushing down and rubbing circles on that spot! That dirty little spot Draco had let few before touch. Draco pulled away from the kiss, and growled at the other man in warning.

But still the finger persisted, as the hand fisting his cock slowed to a snail's pace. That long digit fingered his dirty little hole, pushing at it, prodding repeatedly without entering. Sending currents of pleasure straight to his dick.

"Don't deny me my Silver Prince, not when it's so obvious what you need. It will only make me angry."

Draco groaned out loud at his words. His hips thrusting forward trying to get him to work the hand over his cock faster, harder.

Rowle only chuckled and kissed his cheek sweetly.

Then the hand around him was pumping him in earnest, pushing him so close to the edge, so close, so close to cresting over that wave. And that goddamn finger stopped prodding and started pushing. One little push, barley even inside him and he was curling in on himself as his orgasim rocked over him. Biting down on Rowles shoulder to keep from making a sound, Draco road the rolling waves of ecstasy as his cock emptied all over the other man's hand.

And then he was sinking to his knees, there was no thought in his mind, there was only a burning want coursing through him. Even now, spent, there was a aching need still persistent, thumping through his whole body. It was all too much, he gave in, he gave in to that part of himself that he had never showed anyone.

On his knees, his hands reached up to hold onto Rowles hips as he nuzzled the large man's erection with his face. He kept his eyes on Rowle's as he kissed and tounged the man's length through his pants.

"Fuck, Draco.."

Rowles pupils were blown wide, one arm bracing himself on the wall in front of him as he watched Draco.

"Give. Me. Your. Cock."

Rowles eyes widened impossibly large at Draco's words, a shudder wracking through his body.

With one hand he slowly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. The large length of his cock fell out, no underwear fettering him. And what a delicious cock it was. Just a bit longer than Draco's own dick, it was impossibly thick though. He had never seen one so deliciously fat in all his life. It would be more than a mouthful.

* * *

Thorfinn swore under his breath at the sight of the Malfoy heir on his knees below him, his pale hand running over the length of his cock, almost worshipping him. He had not seen this coming, he had not imagined the proud little Silver Prince could ever turn into this cock hungry little slut.

Draco leaned forward, reverently kissing all along the length of him, down to his balls. Little sighs escaping him as he idolized Thorfinn's massive cock. His length was good, above average even, but he knew the girth of him scared more than a few witches and wizards. And here was Draco Fucking Malfoy, on bended knee, adoringly licking and kissing his way across his entire length. Like a priest at prayer.

Taking him in both hands now, Draco closed his eyes, and started licking all over the red weeping head. His tounge swirling over him, the smaller boy moaned as he finally took the mushroom tip into his mouth and started sucking on it. Thorfinn let out a moan of his own at the wet tight heat of his mouth.

"My beautiful little Prince, yes, ah fuck."

Thorfinn couldn't help it, he had always been a mouthy little asshole growing up, and that had translated over into the bedroom.

"Do you like my thick cock, hmm?"

Draco's opened his eye and looked up at him, never stopping in his ministrations, he hummed his approval. The vibrations sending a delightful tingle up his cock as the boy took even more of his length in, his jaw opening wide to accommodate his girth.

That's all it took to make him snap. It wasn't his fault, no man could resist that sight! No god or forest sprite would have the power to hold back at the sight of the gorgeous boy. Reaching his hand out, he threaded it through Draco's white blond locks before grabbing on, and forcing him farther on his dick.

Draco choked for a moment, Thorfinn pulled him off him, only to pull him right back on. Draco didn't fight it, he let the larger man fuck his mouth, he only looked up at him with those dark slate grey eyes. Eyes filled with hunger and want, tears streaming down his eyes prettily in response to the onslaught on his mouth and throat.

Thorfinn watched as the boy brought his hand back down to his lap, to his own erection, growing again in renewed lust.

"Fuck look at you. You love it, you fucking love it don't you?"

He was getting close, as much as he wanted this to last longer, he couldn't help it. The site of Draco there, taking it all, taking his big fat cock down his throat, touching himself as his mouth was abused. He sped up, brutally slamming into the boy now.

"My pretty filthy little Prince, take it all, take it!"

And then he was crashing over that edge he had been riding, spurting down the the boys throat, grinding himself into his face until he was spent. In the aftermath, after catching his breath and putting himself back in his pants, he helped lift Draco back to his feet, and cleaned him up. At some point he had come again, Thorfinn used his wand to clean the mess off his hands and pants.

Then he took Draco's face in his hands. His mask was still off, and he looked up at Thorfinn, mouth parted slightly, his eyes hooded, his expression dazed. Carefully, he cleaned up the tear tracks down the boys face, and lowered himself down to gently kiss him across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose before he slowly claimed the boys puffy bruised lips.

He tasted himself on him, and let out a strangled groan.

"Gorgeous. Lovely. My exquisite Prince. Your mine now, do you understand that?"

He murmured over and over again to him, between kisses.

"All mine."

It was true, never before tonight had Thorfinn looked twice at the Malfoy Heir. But now, now everything was different. Oh, so very different.

"I will have you again, over and over. No other will do." He crooned to the boy. He was enamored, it was like watching a sunrise for the first time. His sunrise, Draco was his now.

He forced himself to pull back from the pale blonde. Straightening out his robes, and then Draco's as well, he escorted him back to the dungeons, leaving Draco with one long lingering kiss before leaving on his way.

His mind would not stop as he made his way through the corridors. Full of those big grey eyes. All he could think about was the Malfoy boy, and every way he wanted to own him, to take him. So distracted by Draco was he, that he didn't notice the two large stone gargoyles that flanked him until they were right on top of him, their growles alerting him to their presence.

So this is what the Castle Wards did when a visitors pass expired.

"Fuck."

* * *

Just to be clear, Draco's tears were an automatic response to being deep throated. Not because he didn't like what happened. As rough as it was, everything was consensual folks!

What do you guys think? I have NEVER seen this pairing before, and thought it would be fun to throw everyone for a loop! Please leave a review!


End file.
